pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Elena Brooks
Elena Brooks is a major character in Sparks and ancestor of Katrina Brooks. She is the first Kimono Girl and established the Ecruteak Dance Hall. History Prior to Sparks Elena was born over 3,000 years prior to Spark to an loving family with two brothers. At the age of 10 she set out on a journey with her three Eevees and Zubat, later meeting three other trainers. As years passed a war broke out in AZ's home region, Kalos. The four rushed over and helped fight in the war while AZ protected his palace. One day all of their bodies and Pokémon returned due to falling in the war and AZ, filled with grief, built a machine to restore their lives. He successfully created the invention brought back his friends, their Pokémon, and Floette. However he was still angry with the world and the war that was going on that AZ used the machine as a weapon and brought a deadly an end to the war, much to the horror of the other three newly revived Sparks. Disgusted and hurt that they were reborn with the life energy of the others, AZ's friends and his Floette all left him. After this Elena left him and returned home. When the aftershock hit Johto it killed her Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon in the Burned Tower crushing Elena. Ho-Oh noticed the girl and revived her Pokémon into the legendary beasts. When returning home she decided to pursue a life of pacifism with her only Pokémon, Crobat. Later it was revealed that since she was right there when the weapon was launched, Elena was gifted with immortality. Feeling as if she was a monster is could not age, she would later leave civilization. In Sparks TBA Personality Elena is the calm and serene person of the group and acts as a mother to her three friends. Despite being a trainer, Elena is a pacifist of sorts. Upon going into war she left all her feelings of love behind because she knew it was a life or death situation. However she couldn't bring herself to harm Solgaleo which caused the other members of her group to doubt her allegiance a bit. When the group decided to split up, Elena was devastated. Appearance TBA Relationships Katrina Brooks Elena and her descendant have yet to meet but Katrina is notably different. AZ During her journey as a Pokémon Trainer, Elena and AZ were close friends and traveled together. After her friend revived her, AZ unleashed the ultimate weapon. Elena ended their friendship due to knowing that his life was restored at the cost of others. Benji Helmstark Prior to the spilt of the original Sparks, Benji was very close to Elena and thought of her as a sibling. Darius Darksoul During their younger days, Elena harbored a crush on Darius and admired his abilities as a trainer. As time went on and it came apparent that he didn't reciprocate her romantic feelings, Elena began to stray from him. When the group split up and Darius began to mention the intention of killing AZ, Elena tried to persuade him to change his mind but to no avail. During her chat with him, Darius' anger boiled over and revealed how her betrayal with Solgaleo ruined everything. Upset and feeling as if she no longer knew the man she once held feelings for, Elena left Darius for good. Unknown Lover and Children At some point Elena did have a lover as Katrina is explicitly said to be her descendant. Pokémon On Hand Deceased Temporary Befriended Trivia *She was the only female member of the original Sparks. Quotes * Gallery See also *The Sparks *The Brooks Family Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Humans